Eternal Power Pretty Cure
Eternal Power Pretty Cure (エターナルパワープリキュア Etānaru Pawā Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime fanseries produced by SonodaSymphony. The series' main motifs are heroism, friendship, magic and sorcery, life and death, and moving forward. The story is currently being written and can be read here. Synopsis Magic, sorcery, Pretty Cure... they all exist in the valley of Kita Hiragimokuzai. The middle school life has just begun for six girls: the cheerful Karin Matsumoto, the sporty Natsumi Kirisame, the confident Rie Ikeda, the motherly Fuji Suzuki, the sweet Kohana Watanabe, and the awkward Yuki Ayumu. But when they’re supposed to adjust to their new school lives as middle schoolers, suddenly, they are thrown into the lives of Pretty Cure, legendary warriors with magical powers to use against darkness. As an evil organization known as the Destruction Domain, led by a dark sorcerer, begins attacking Earth, it is up to them to end their schemes as they summon Daiabo, objects cursed with the darkness of malicious intent, as they seek to awaken the legendary being Kuraius to absorb all life force and fulfill their ultimate goal. But the road to victory will not be easy; a Pretty Cure known as Cure Aureate seems to hold a grudge towards Yuki’s friends, and there seems to be shared history between them in the past, but even so, they won’t give up, because they are... Eternal Power Pretty Cure! Characters 'Pretty Cure' * - A socially awkward and introverted otaku who lost her mother to an illness a long time ago. She has always admired magical girls and is constantly seen reading about them. She has a fraternal twin sister who is the exact polar opposite as her with an extroverted personality and lots of friends, as well as an older sister who attends a gifted academy and is a part of an idol group. Therefore, she always feels that she’s living in their shadows, deeming herself the “black sheep” of the family. But certain circumstances led her to become more than just a normal girl, and she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Light, * - A girl with a positive outlook and a smile as bright as the sun. Her optimistic personality acts as a driving force behind her team of friends, and while she is energetic and bright, she sometimes uses this as a facade for what she truly feels inside. She is skilled at playing video games, and has an interest in television dramas and collecting stuffed plushies. Determined to protect everyone’s smiles, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of the Dawn, * - An athletic tomboy with a headstrong temper. She has a focused and driven mindset that is hard to stop once it’s in action; an attitude that matches her passion for playing sports. Her prodigy status makes her popular at school, though she is not interested in her popularity at all. In fact, she is insecure about it after several incidents in the past that led her to become lonely. Wanting to protect those dear to her, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Rain, * - A cool diva with a passion for music and a voice to match. She constantly looks up to musical artists and idols, explaining her idol complex. Despite her confident attitude, she does not let it get the better of her, and is modest at the core. Her family owns a music shop known as Kiseki Tone, and has an older sister who sometimes works there and also happens to be a Pretty Cure on another local team. Wishing to defend her family’s business and the art of music, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Music, * - A girl whose philosophical views define her artistic personality. A romantic soul, she has a fondness for poetry and literature, and even writes her own poetry and quotes poets with their literature works and poetry on a daily basis. She is also talented at photography and playing the viola. She treasures the nature of the world, sharing her love for the earth with her childhood friend, Kohana, who loves flowers. Harboring the desire to protect the earth and its beauties, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Plants, * - An innocent and meek gardener and the childhood friend of Fuji. Sweet to the core, she loves to plant flowers and owns a garden of her own, but if someone dares to hurt or ruin flowers in any way, shape or form, she will unveil her tough, more stronger interior. She has a sweet tooth and loves almost anything sugary, and also has an interest in shoujo and romance stories. Hoping to protect her flowers in the face of darkness, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Flowers, * - A cynical girl with a peculiar scar across her left eye and Yuki’s best friend. She has a charismatic air that attracts others and does everything thrown at her with precision. In Chapter 18, it is revealed through a series of visions that she is a Pretty Cure. She holds a grudge towards Yuki’s friends due to certain events in the past which eventually grows into jealousy, leading her to fall victim to the Destruction Domain and become cursed, becoming in Chapter 18 before being purified in Chapter 20. Despite her distant nature, in truth, she has a heart of gold. Desperate to avenge her childhood friend, she transforms into the Pretty Cure of Crystals, 'Mirage Domain' * - A wolf-like fairy and Cure Radiant’s partner. Playful and bright, he is serious when he needs to be. He looks out for Yuki, and is sometimes responsible for snapping her out of her awkwardness. Lyruru is passionate about the Pretty Cure, and does everything in his power to help fulfill their roles as heroes. He ends his sentences with “~ru”. * - A cat-like fairy and Cure Daybreak’s partner. She is cheerful and merry, traits she shares with her owner Karin. She is naïve and very curious about the world, often spatting unnecessary comments in certain situations. Like Karin, she is the sunshine of her own group of friends. She ends her sentences with “~tai”. * - A dog-like fairy and Cure Drizzle’s partner. He is loyal and energetic, always sticking by Natsumi no matter what the circumstances are and cheering for her. Inudigo has an immature tongue at times, but will pull himself together whenever it is necessary. He ends his sentences with “~digo”. * - A squirrel-like fairy and Cure Aria's partner. He is self-assured and thoughtful, acting on his own accord and tends to go with the flow. Cleforte tries to act cool like his owner Rie and acts as her biggest fan, much to the amusement of his friends. He ends his sentences with "~te". * - A fox-like fairy and Cure Verdant's partner. Like a fox, he is clever and intelligent, and the most dignified of the seven mascots. Consequently, he enforces the activities of the girls' school magical girl club and can be critical of the Precure's performance in battle, but deeply cares for them, nonetheless. He ends his sentences with "~tia". * - A hedgehog-like fairy and Cure Aroma's partner. The shyest of all the mascots, she is easily frightened and moved to tears, being unable to voice her own opinions and will often rely on others to make decisions for her. In addition, she is hypersensitive to being mistaken as a porcupine. She shares her love for flowers with her partner Kohana. She ends her sentences with "~dea". * - A raccoon-like fairy and Cure Aureate's partner, who has since gone missing after Eternal Power Pretty Cure's initial defeat against Necro. She was almost seen as a role model by her fairy friends with her dependable and sharp nature. Despite this, she was known to be playful and devious at times, acting a little spoiled when things don't meet her expectations. She ended her sentences with "~da". * - The cold and aloof princess of the Mirage Domain. Upon birth, she was gifted with powerful rare magic that is stronger in nature and enables her to reach feats that sorcerers and sorceresses cannot, but it takes a toll on her physical state as a result. This magic gave her the ability to transform into Cure Aureate without the use of a transformation item, but she was forced to give this up and grant this magic a physical form after the Daiabo invasion on her kingdom. The role of Cure Aureate was eventually passed onto Miharu. * More to come soon... 'Destruction Domain' * * * * * * * * * More to come soon... 'Supporting Characters' More to come soon... Items More to come soon... Locations * - The main setting of the story. A fictional valley with a renowned history for being one of the cultural, financial, and commercial centers of Japan, as well as one of the centers of the nation's film and television industry. It consists of many cities and towns. More to come soon... Trivia More to come soon... Category:Fan Series Category:Series